


I'll Keep You Safe Inside

by Val_Brown



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 friends realize there is more there than friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first toe dip into Bandom... Still feeling my way around, please be gentle... (almost typed genital...)

“So I’m thinking about quitting music.”

Frank choked on a mouthful of water, coughing and spluttering he glanced up at the voice as he wiped his face. “What? Why?”

“Luke thinks it would be a good idea if I settle down and get real about life.”

“Tommy Joe, are you serious? Luke said? Luke is a fucking prick and you know it,” Frank said as he stood up angrily. Ever since Luke came into the picture Tommy has been dejected and withdrawn from everyone, especially Frank.

“Frankie, please…” Tommy stepped closer to Frank and put his hand out to touch Frank’s shoulder. “He’s not that bad.”

“Yes he is Tommy, why can’t you see it? He changed you, he made you change who you are to fit what he wants,” Frank snarled as he knocked Tommy’s hand away. He couldn’t believe that Tommy was just going to give everything up because of this guy. “You have it all Tommy Joe, you’re playing on a world tour, you have money in the bank, and you’re happy. Why give it up?”

“Luke thinks…”

“Fuck Luke!” Frank said as he threw his hands in the air and stalked across the room. “Tommy, can’t you see he’s manipulating you to get you away from what makes you happy?”

“Fuck you Frankie! You don’t know anything about my relationship!” Tommy yelled as he stomped over to Frank, grabbing his shoulder. “He’s not manipulating anything, just reminding me that this is just…”

“What Tommy Joe? Frivolous? Stupid? Come on… what did he call it this time?” Frank shoved at Tommy’s chest, all the anger he had for Luke bubbling over. “Come on… what did he say?”

“Shut up Frankie.” Tommy shoved Frank back against the wall. With both fists gripping Frank’s shirt Tommy slammed him against the wall again. “Just… shut up Frankie. You don’t know anything about it!”

Grabbing Tommy by the hair, Frank pulled hard and knocked them both to the floor. As they rolled across the carpet, punching and kneeing at each other, Frank gasped out, “Then tell me Tommy Joe. Explain it to me.”

Pushing himself up off the floor, Tommy glared at Frank. “You don’t understand… he loves me Frankie.”

“He loves you? **He Loves You?** ” Frank rolled to his feet and shoved Tommy against the couch. “How is belittling you, and telling you that your music is frivolous and trite, loving you?”

“He does Frankie…” Tommy’s voice dropped to a sad whisper. “He does.”

“Tommy Joe, look at me.” Frank pressed his palm to Tommy’s cheek, forcing Tommy to look in his eyes. Frank searched Tommy’s face for anything, all he found was sadness. Unable to stop himself, Frank pushed up on his toes and kissed Tommy. It was nothing big, no tongue, just a soft press of lips. Frank stepped back and waited. He knew that Tommy would either be pissed or confused. He got a mixture of both.

“The fuck was that Frankie?” Tommy brought his hand to his lips; Frank watched his childhood friend take a step back, his hazel eyes just gazing warily at Tommy. He didn’t say anything, just grabbed the front of Tommy’s shirt and hauled him forward until they were close enough to share breath. Frank shoved Tommy until he had to sit on the couch, and crawled onto Tommy’s lap. Tommy looked at him, his hands on Frank’s hips. “Frankie?”

“Tommy Joe, you weren’t made to work in a cubicle, you are so much better than that.” Frank pressed small kisses over Tommy’s jaw, punctuating each word. Frank could feel Tommy’s hands roaming slowly under his shirt, tracing circles over Frank’s lower back as Frank sat up to look in Tommy’s eyes. “You were born to create music, to make people happy. You deserve to be with someone who can see that, who appreciates you.”

Tommy moved his hands higher under Frank’s shirt, pushing it up until Frank got the hint and lifted his arms so Tommy could tug it off and toss it to the side. “Someone like you Frankie?”

Tommy gripped Frank’s hips and hauled him forward until they were pressed chest to chest, his fingers roaming along the waistband of Frank’s jeans. Looking at Frank, Tommy cocked his head as his fingers grazed the soft skin of Frank’s belly, his thumbs catching on the button of Frank’s jeans. “Frankie…”

Frank leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tommy’s, one hand wound in Tommy’s hair, the other holding on to the back of the couch. Frank leaned back and smiled, “I’ve always appreciated you Tommy Joe.”

Frank felt Tommy’s fingers linger over the button on his jeans, and pressed against Tommy’s hands, urging him on. Popping the button Tommy’s hand slid inside Frank’s jeans, cupping his rapidly hardening cock. “Frankie… god.”

Frank rocked against Tommy’s hand, seeking friction as his own hands traced Tommy’s face, over his lips and cheekbones. “Tommy… Fuck.” Cupping Tommy’s face, Frank pressed their foreheads together. Opening his eyes, Frank looked at Tommy, really looked at him. Frank saw something he hadn’t seen before. Pulling back, Frank freed himself from Tommy’s grip and stood up, his pants still open.

“Frankie?”

“I can’t do this. Not while you’re with Luke. I…” Frank started to zip his jeans when he felt a hand cover his.

“Frankie.” Tommy ran the fingers of his free hand over Frank’s cheek. “My Frankie. You believe in me, you always have. Why didn’t I see it?”

Frank shrugged and glanced at where Tommy’s hand covered his, saying, “You’re my best friend.” Like that was the only answer.

“But you are always there. When I’m sad or angry, you’re there. When I’m happy, you’re there. No one else has always been there, it’s always you.” Tommy ran his fingers over Frank’s lips, his eyes following the trail his fingers left behind.

“Why do you let him treat you like that? Why do you let him talk to you like that? You deserve better.”

“Honestly I don’t know Frankie; I think I’m afraid of being alone.”

“You have me,” Frank said as he pressed his lips to the tips of Tommy’s fingers. “You’ll always have me.”


End file.
